From the publication DE 10 2008 061 526 A1 a vehicle headlamp having a housing and an illumination unit arranged within the housing is known, wherein the illumination unit comprises at least one LED light source. The at least one LED light source is thermally coupled to a cooling element, wherein the cooling element comprises at least one heat sink arranged outside the housing. The heat sink is thermally coupled via a carrier element with the at least one LED light source arranged within the housing, wherein the cooling element with the at least one LED light source is movably mounted.
With the known vehicle lamp in the form of a vehicle headlamp, the cooling element that is thermally coupled to a heat sink arranged outside the housing and an LED light source for the low-beam light with a corresponding reflector unit are provided on the carrier element, and an LED light source are provided for the high-beam light with a corresponding optical unit arranged in front. During the heat discharge, the carrier element, which carries the two LED's, forms a thermal resistance which impairs the heat discharge from the LED's. Here, the heat-conducting carrier element is configured such that its surfaces are not visible through a transparent headlamp covering.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the cooling action of the cooling element and to utilize surface regions of the cooling element which are noticeable from the outside through a transparent covering lens. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.